Nothing Stays the Same
by jilly74
Summary: My take on what happened after THAT particular scene in the Season 4 finale. It's ranked M for a reason. ; Language and sexytimes!
1. Chapter 1

**__****DISCLAIMER: ****_If any of this was mine, I'd so be in the Hamptons with Richard Castle right now doing things that make what you're about to read pale in comparison. Castle and its characters are the sole property of ABC Television, Andrew Marlowe (the BEST show runner in the business) and everyone else that is involved. The only thing I own are my DVD sets, my subscription to Hulu Plus, and the three published Nikki Heat books. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, Mr. Marlowe/ABC, so please don't sue? :) _**

**_Title comes from the song "In my Veins" by Andrew Belle._**

* * *

_Could this really be happening? _

A mere two minutes ago he had been content to open up a two-hundred dollar bottle of scotch and drink himself into oblivion while watching John Woo movies.

But now? Kate Beckett was standing in front of him – dripping wet, shivering, and tearful – telling him she was sorry. Even more amazing was the fact that _**she'd**_ said she wanted him. Those words affected him more than he wanted to admit, but as he pressed her into the door of his loft, their lips tangling together, he knew that she was aware of how much she had aroused him with those five simple words: All I want is you.

His primal instincts had taken over then – his mouth racing from one spot of her delicate skin to the next, always moving back to her lips momentarily to taste those delicious lips. He felt her go weak in the knees as his mouth first, then tongue, traced over her collarbone while his hands roamed everywhere. He was so caught up in the delicious assault on her body and the noises she made that accompanied his movements that when his lips met the small patch of puckered skin on her chest, he had to stop. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but fought through them. Pulling away, he gently unbuttoned her blouse to find the small oval scar – the vicious reminder that someone had almost taken her from his life. Tentatively he lifted his hand to touch, but was met with hers as she guided it to her chest - heaving with passion for HIM, for his touch - and as she placed it over her heart, he could feel it beating fast and strong.

She was still here. She was alive. She wanted him as much as he had always wanted her.

From now on, there would be no more games. No more secrets.

Right now, they were the only two people in the world.

She leaned in and kissed him once again before releasing his hand to drop beside hers as they allowed their fingers to intertwine. Her eyes spoke volumes as she bit her bottom lip and pulled him gently toward the door that led to his area of the loft.

"Kate, I..." His voice was heavy, his breathing labored.

She turned as they approached the threshold of his office. "Shhhh," she purred, placing her lips over his to silence him.

He did as he was told. Rick lifted her up, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he kissed her throat, her chest. His tongue dipped beneath the black lace of her bra, each time moving closer toward the nipple he could feel straining against the satin and lace. Her hands dove into his hair as the room went dark, the only light now coming from the streaks of lightning outside. His vision was blinded, not only by the power outage, but also by the beautiful woman whose body was pressed against his, her lips pressing into the skin right below his ear.

"God, Kate...I've dreamed...fantasized about this moment for so long."

She lifted her head from his neck and bit his earlobe. "Me too." She slurred the words as her head dove back to the juncture where his shoulder met his neck, and she could feel, rather than hear, his growl. "Right here, too."

Castle's hands slid up her sides as he placed her on the edge of the desk. "Right...here?"

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and he could see that she was nodding, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth, "Right here. On this desk." His attention was diverted from her words as her hands reached up to the top button on his shirt. Deftly she released the first, then another. With each button loosed, she placed a chaste kiss on his chest. "I want you – no, I need you, right here, right now." As the final button fell open, Kate pushed back on the shirt until it landed at a puddle at his feet. Her hands worked over the planes of his chest, his stomach. "You're all I've ever wanted, Rick, and - I love you, too."

She could see the lust and desire in his eyes as he took in her words, his heart pounding beneath her hand.

Leaning forward, he pulled the wet blouse over her head, leaving her in only her bra. He towered over her now, his hands pushing away the tendrils of wet hair from her face. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he leaned in and kissed her softly. It was soft, gentle - nothing like the kisses they'd shared mere moments ago, but the impact of this one left him breathless. He sighed as he felt her hands working slowly, meticulously on the buckle of his belt, and dropped his hands from her face, tracing them gently down her neck, her shoulders. "Kate, you're trembling."

She pulled him closer, her mouth open and wet, planting kisses along his chest. "I am."

"Cold?" he questioned, the tone of concern evident in his voice.

She placed her elbows against his chest, and pushed his face upward to meet her gaze. "No, not cold. Anxious for the man I love to make me completely and wholly his."

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her body, his hands tracing small circles along the smooth skin of her back. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "I love you so much."

"Show me then?"

The neediness in her voice pushed him into a frenzy. His hands went immediately to the closure of her bra, unhooking it in one swift movement. As he pulled it away from her skin, she pressed into him, her delight in finally feeling his warm skin against hers made known in a contented moan. His hands were back on her now, working up her sides until he was dangerously close to her breasts. He could feel her heartbeat once again, hear her breathing heavy. "Lean back," he whispered into her mouth.

This time she did as she was told, falling back on her elbows against his desk, and as one hand rested on her hip, the other cupped the underside of her right breast. His thumb traced gently over her now taut nipple, and he felt the chill bumps beneath his palm. "So beautiful," he breathed against her skin before hovering over her, taking it into his mouth, gently sucking on the peak. Kate leaned up, her hands now in his hair, her back arching at the new sensation. Quickly he moved to the other, his tongue darting against her flesh as he enjoyed the salty sweet taste of her. "And this?" His finger once again traced over the reminder of just how close he'd come to losing her forever. His lips pressed against it gently before his tongue traced its circumference. "God, Kate – I...I'm so sorry."

"Please," she sighed as she pushed him from above her and his desk, and grabbed his belt loops, pulling him to her once again. She'd never been one to be needy in lovemaking, but the thought of having him inside her now was the only ambition she had. Her fingers quickly maneuvered the button and zipper of his pants as she wrapped her legs around him once again, using her feet to push them to the floor. He pulled away from her embrace only long enough to kick them off, then was back pulling her waist towards his as he sought to rid her of every last stitch she was wearing. The wet denim was difficult to maneuver, so she helped, biting her lip as she glanced down at the obvious protrusion beneath his boxers. She slid off of his desk and pulled the zipper of her jeans down agonizingly slow, the entire time watching his face – his eyes widening as she slinked them to the floor before kicking them in his direction.

"Nice," he growled, hooking his thumbs into the small straps of satin on either side of her panties. "I always wondered..."

She silenced him with a kiss as her hands dropped to his erection; her fingers skillfully working up and down his shaft through the thin material. "Now?"

He wasted no time lifting her back up onto his desk as she worked his waistband down past his ass, using her foot to once again push them to his ankles. Now that he was freed, Kate reached for him once again, her hand working deftly up the smooth skin of his cock.

"Mmmmmm," she breathed into his open mouth, her tongue darting out to catch his. "Soooo perfect."

He reached for the sides of her panties. "Favorites?" he asked.

His question shocked her, but she answered. "No, they..."

The distinct sound of ripping fabric met her ears as his hand pulled the sides, followed by his capable fingers teasing her newly exposed flesh. "Good."

Kate moaned loudly as his finger slid inside of her, curving upward to increase the tension inside.

"God," he sighed before his mouth completely enveloped her left breast as his finger pumped one, two, three times inside her before he pulled it out and steadied himself against the edge of the desk, his thighs bumping into the expensive wood.

Placing his hands on her knees, he pushed her back, not worried about the various trinkets that fell from the surface. He slowly parted her legs and traced along her inner thighs, causing her hips to buck slightly. "Don't move. Stay perfectly still." Her eyes never left his as his hands slid beneath her legs, pulling her to the edge in front of him as her back lay flat against the top of his desk. Kate bit her lip as he touched her, running his fingers lightly over her slickened skin, applying hardly any pressure against her.

"You're aching for me to touch you, aren't you? To taste you?" he asked.

Her whisper of yes was hardly audible, yet he heard it as clear as day.

He smirked, the one that Kate was sure he reserved only for her, and dropped to his knees, slowly running his tongue along her clit, feeling the muscles in her thighs tense as they pressed against his shoulders.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth, her head falling backward as her back arched, pushing herself closer to his mouth.

He backed away slowly, removing every trace of his touch from her and standing up. He gazed down upon her body now, completely naked and waiting to be his. "Detective Beckett, such language."

Her eyes flew open and stared deeply into his. The look upon her face was one of sheer desire. He pulled her back to him now, one hand gently gripping her hair as he pressed his hips forward, grinding against her slick flesh. "Feel what have you done to me?" His mouth was close to her ear, his hands gently exploring every inch of her body. "I could be inside you so easily," he murmurred. "But not yet."

She groaned loudly as he slid against her skin, their sweat mingling between their bodies. "Why not?" Her voice was soft, dejected.

"I want to hear it again, Kate. Do you want me?"

"Yes," she breathed out heavily, digging the heels of her hands into his back as they moved up to his shoulders.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," he said, taking his length into his hand, guiding himself to where his cock head was at her core. "How bad do you want me?"

Her nails dug into his shoulders and her body tensed against him. The look on her face told him it was taking everything in her power not to thrust her hips forward. "Rick...so bad..." It was said with such want; such desperation.

He pressed his hips forward a fraction more, and the groan that came from her mouth was so primal that he might as well have plunged into her all at once. Her hands fell to the edge of the desk beside her.

"Now?"

"Fuck!" Kate exclaimed, her head thrashing to the side. "I fucking need you inside me. For christ's sake, Rick – please..."

He leaned against her, brushing his lips against the pulse point in her neck. "That's all I needed to hear."

In one swift movement he pulled her against him, sheathing himself inside her, their mingled moans and curses filling the already electrified air around them. She held onto him for dear life, weaving her hands through his hair as he began to thrust inside her insistently, his finger digging into the skin of her hips.

There was no gentleness. No sweetness. It was primal, raw and so fucking intense.

"Fuck, Castle...so close." she panted against his neck. "So..."

Her face turned to the side and rested on his shoulder as her forehead creased slightly and her whimpers grew louder with each of his movements.

Sliding his arms between them, his thumb found her clit and began to stroke it, softly at first, slowly gaining both speed and pressure. "Come for me, Kate."

She gasped loudly as his hand moved between their slick bodies, lightly pinching the sensitive, swollen skin between his fingers and rolling it between them.

Her teeth dug into his shoulder as she shuddered violently against him, her orgasm claiming her and surprising him as he plunged over the edge shortly afterward. He held onto her tightly, pressing his lips firmly against her skin while his hips thrust erratically against her, until the throbbing between both of them had subsided.

Kate lay her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him as her hand reached for his. "Oh...that was..." she whispered against his lips before sealing them over his, gazing into his eyes the entire time. "I was beginning to wonder if the suave, sophisticated, sexy Richard Castle was real or just a myth."

He chuckled, running the backs of his fingers along the sweat dampened skin of her neck. "And the verdict is?"

Kate smiled up at him. "Well, he's definitely put both of us in need of a shower."

He gasped. "Is that all you can say?" He rolled his eyes as he moved an errant strand of sweat-soaked hair from her face.

"No, I've got more." Her words were jumbled and her breathing was still erratic as she pulled away from his chest, her hands resting on either side.

"And that would be...?" he said as he lifted her from the edge of his desk, her legs still wrapped around his torso as he walked through the door to his bedroom in route to his shower.

"He's a tease, but he's definitely suave. Sophisticated? I'm sure with some work he could get to sophisticated. What I saw tonight was more caveman."

His hand swatted her ass. "Anything else?"

"Sexy? " she whispered. "Hell yes."

He put her down, and she struggled to stand upright on the warm marble tile of his bathroom floor.

"Is that all?"

She watched as he reached into the glass tiled shower and adjusted the water. "I have realized one thing, though. He lacks a little bit as a writer, though."

His look of shock made her smile, and as he placed his hand over his heart in a mock symbol of hurt, he asked. "How do you get that?"

She leaned into his body once again, pressing herself to him as she pulled him into the steamy water with her. "Page one-hundred five? That's NOTHING compared to what just happened here."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

So, there you have it. My take on what happened after the make-out session against Castle's door. I hope it doesn't read as too contrived, but it's what I would like to see open up the first scene of 5x01.

Thanks for reading this, and if you feel so inclined, leave me a comment or message letting me know what you liked, what you didn't, and what could be improved on. I really do appreciate my readers and their feedback.

Again, thanks for reading, and long live CASTLE and CASKETT!

Until next time, ~j~


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning sun filtered through the dark maroon curtains hanging over the window, Kate Beckett stirred, positive of three things in her life.

One – she had never felt more totally relaxed than she did at this very moment. That could have something to do with many of the things that she experienced last night: Richard Castle's bed, his 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, and last, but certainly not least, the man himself. That thought led her to number two- if she'd known what a thorough and totally satisfying lay this man could be, she would have succumbed to his numerous advances years ago. He'd made it his personal mission (she'd honestly lost count of how many times) to make sure that she was satisfied, and although she had been both mentally and physically exhausted, every touch of his hands on her flesh had reinvigorated her.

Number three, well – that one was more difficult to deal with. She'd been a slave to her personal demons for so long that now that she had let them go, there was a calm like she'd never felt before. But, there was also a tiny voice of nagging guilt that she couldn't shake. What had happened to her mother was a crime that deserved punishment, and to know that she was just giving up on that? It ate away at her conscience. She'd spent the last thirteen years of her life on the mission of bringing the person(s) responsible for justice, and now that she'd looked into the faces of so many of them who had the answers she wanted, she'd come up short every time.

_Kate. _She could hear her mother's voice as clear as the morning outside. _Sweetheart, don't give up your life in exchange for mine. You have so much to give – live your life in happiness, not anger. He makes you happy. Let go of the past and live for now._

It was the same voice she'd heard in her head while dangling from the ledge, right before thinking of Castle and hearing him call her name. The imagined voice of her mother was right – she had so much to live for – someone to live for. The imagined voice of Castle – that had only steeled her resolve to hold on. But, as her co-workers pulled her from imminent danger, she had realized just what a mistake she'd made in pushing him away.

She was just thankful that he had accepted her back into his home, his life, and now, his bed.

Kate rolled away from the light and reached out for him, only to be met with the cool cotton beneath her hands. She sat up, pulling the sheet up over her torso. Silence. The alarm clock on the bedside table said that it was almost 8:00 AM so Kate stood and reached for the only piece of clothing she could find, an old Flash Gordon t-shirt that was thrown haphazardly across his dresser. Slipping into it, she could smell him, and smiled as she straightened her hair in the mirror. In the light of day, she could see the bruising on her arms – defensive wounds – and began to feel the stiffness in her legs and back as she opened the door into his office and plodded into the great room. He wasn't in the kitchen, either. She was about to retreat back into his office when she heard the sound of water shutting off upstairs.

"Castle?"

Her call was met with silence. It hit her then that perhaps it wasn't him at all. What if...Martha, or even worse, Alexis?

She started back towards his office when she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Kate?"

His voice. Crisis averted.

She stilled and turned to find him at the base of the steps, towel draped around his bare shoulders. The pants he wore hung loosely around his waist, the drawstring undone.

"Sorry, I didn't want to startle you – I just – I woke up and you were gone and..."

He grinned at her. "And what?" He took the towel from his shoulders and ran it through his hair and down his neck. "I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly, and...you really seemed like you _needed it_." He added a little extra emphasis to the last few words.

"Well, um -" Kate stammered. "I did...I...I had a pretty exerting workout last night."

She watched as he approached her, his hands coming to rest on her hips, fingering the t-shirt. "And you're already stealing my clothes?"

She winced as his hand traveled upward along her ribs, and not without his noticing. "Kate, are you...?"

It was then that he noticed the slight discoloration on her arms, her cheek. "Oh God, love, did I...?"

"Don't flatter yourself there, Romeo," she chuckled. "Yesterday, the fight. He got in a few more punches than I thought."

Castle pulled her over to one of the stools in the kitchen and make her sit. Looking over her, he shook his head. "Someone's taking a sick day." he murmured as he reached for his cell phone.

"No, Castle, not..."

"What, Kate?" It was then that he looked down at his hand. "Oh, right...don't want to use my phone...are you ashamed of me, Detective Beckett?"

The look on Kate's face said it all. "Right...where is yours? I..."

The phone in his hand started to chime, and as he looked at the display, he answered. "Ryan, hey...what's up?"

Kate stood and watched as Castle walked over to the window. "No, I haven't see her. Did you try her cell?" He turned and winked at her. "I'm going to be a little later in today, so if you see her before I do, let her know that, alright. Look Ryan, I hate to cut you off, but I have to go. Busy morning."

Castle disconnected from the call and placed his phone back on the island. "Where _**did**_ your phone end up last night?" His voice held just enough mischief that Kate couldn't help but smile. She followed him into his office, where he was crouched down in front of the desk. "I think it was about here that...yes, there's your blouse...and here's your panties, - well, what's left of them, at least." His voice took on a deeper tone when he said that, causing the memories from their first encounter last night to flood Kate's mind. That desk would never be the same, for either of them.

"Maybe it fell out of my pocket on the desk," she said, perching herself up on the cleared spot they had made last night. Her legs dangled over the side, right in his line of view, and as his hand snaked up her calf, she knew that the search for her phone was over, for now at least.

"Why Katherine Beckett," he whispered, his hands now resting on her bare thighs. "Your undergarments are unusable, so just what _**are**_ you wearing under this shirt of mine?" Castle stood in front of her now, his eyes dark with desire.

She winced once again, and the look on his face had changed to one of concern. Pushing up the hem of the shirt, he noticed the large purplish contusion on her right thigh. "That sick bastard," he breathed against her forehead as he lightly kissed it. "I'd like a shot or two at him."

"He's gone, remember?"

Castle looked into her eyes. "Yes, he's gone. Still doesn't mean I don't want to kick his ass for what he's done to you." His arms encircled her, and Kate bit her lip not to cry out in pain. Her rooftop scuffle had hurt her far more than she'd initially thought. She looked up at Richard Castle, the man who loved her and gently kissed him.

His hands were sliding down her back now. "How about you use my laptop to e-mail Gates, let her know you're going to get checked out before you come in..."

The ringing of the phone on his desk startled them both. "Few people have this number...that might be Alexis...I have to take this."

Kate slipped down off the desk and headed back into the kitchen just as she heard him answer. She wanted to give him his privacy, especially if it was his daughter. Opening his fridge, she grabbed a bottle of water from the shelf and closed the door, taking her seat back on the stool. She was going to have to tell him about her resignation, but she wasn't quite sure how to do it. She wasn't really sure how to explain it to anyone, to tell the truth. Her heart began to beat more quickly as she realized just exactly what kind of implications this would have on her life. No job. No closure. No...

"Kate, darling...I didn't expect to..."

Kate felt her heart in her throat as she turned to see Martha Rodgers standing at the front door, keys in hand. "Martha, I..." She realized her obvious state of undress and stood to retreat behind the counter. "I'm sorry, I..."

Martha started toward her. "Oh dear, no worries at all. I'm just...so happy that you two apparently sorted out your differences and..."

"Mother."

Both women looked up to see Rick standing in the doorway of his office. "Richard, darling. Don't mind me, I'm just heading upstairs to grab my, um...that thing I need for my...I have an appointment..."

As Martha hurried up the steps, Kate stood and headed toward his room, her face flushing red as Castle followed behind her. Taking a seat on the end of his bed, she watched as he closed and locked the doors behind them.

"Well, that was up there on the list of embarrassing moments of my life." Kate breathed, letting herself fall backwards onto the mattress. "I'm 32 years old, and I got caught in my boyfriend's house...in his shirt...by his Mom."

Kate laid there, expecting a witty retort, but was met with silence. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she looked at Castle. "What? Nothing? C'mon, writer boy, you're slipping."

He took a step toward her, his eyes never leaving hers until he was in front of her on his knees and holding her hands in his. "Kate, we need to talk. That phone call? It was Javier. He said he's called you about fifty times throughout the night. He told me about the suspension, and..." Castle's voice softened. "...He's worried about you...about what you're going to do now that you've resigned."

* * *

Several of you have sent me such lovely messages asking that I turn this into a multi-chapter story, and I am going to try and do just that. I will warn you that updates will be made sporadically, as I have a lot of stuff going on in real life that makes it difficult to find time to write. However, I've been working on the outline for this story, so hopefully I'll be able to find small pockets of time to write.

The usual disclaimers are still in play for this story...I don't own, don't claim to own, but sure as hell wish I did.

Also, I do appreciate your reviews. They really help me as a writer to know what you readers think, and help me to craft a storyline that perhaps I hadn't thought of. Please know that I do read every one of them that I can, and I do try to respond to my reviews when I can.

Until next time, ~j~


	3. Chapter 3

Try as she might, Kate Beckett could not stop the deluge of tears that started to stain her cheeks. "What in the hell have I done?" she said, cutting the silence in the room. "I've quit my job, my whole life for almost twelve years and..."

His strong arms enveloped her as his hand stroked her hair. "We're going to get through this, Kate," he whispered. "Together."

She raised her head up to look into his eyes. Within them she could see so much caring, so much concern, but more than both of those combined, she could see the honesty. How could she have forsaken herself the company of this blessed man for so long? Even more than that, why had such a good man stuck around and actually waited for her?

He took her hands into his and kissed her knuckles. "First things first, we'll go talk to Gates, and..." Rick paused. "...and if you want to go back, we'll see if she'll allow it after the suspension. If you don't want to..."

Kate squeezed his hands as her face hardened. "Don't want to? Did you not just hear me? Life's work ring a bell?" It came out much more harshly than she had meant, so she pulled her hands away and covered her face, the tears starting once again.

"Kate – hey," he purred into her ear as his lips grazed her neck. "Hey...it's alright. We'll go and talk to Gates, but first, you need a shower, and we have to get you checked out."

He pulled her to standing and walked her into his cavernous bathroom once again, starting the water like he had done last night. He slowly pulled his t-shirt over her head and grabbing his brush, lightly pulled it through her hair as he examined her in the mirror. The bruises looked even more harsh in this lighting, and he was worried about broken or fractured bones.

Grabbing his robe from the back of the door, he lay it across the towel rack immediately outside the shower before taking her arm.

"Aren't you coming?" she said as she stepped into the warm jets of water.

"As much as I would love to, Kate, you need some time to yourself right now. Besides, your clothes – I'm going to put them in the dryer – get them freshened up for you enough to at least get back to your place and change into something else."

Kissing his cheek, she smiled her thanks and closed the door behind her.

As Richard Castle walked back into his bedroom, he could hear his cell phone ringing. "Mother, you're two rooms away, why would you call my cell?"

Martha's voice echoed not only from the phone, but also from his office. "Well, Richard dear, apparently I interrupted something this morning – I know a walk of shame when I see one, so – I didn't want to disturb..."

"Mother." his voice bellowed as he walked into his office to see her standing there. Walking over, he took her phone from her hands and disconnected the linking call. "Do you honestly think that I could you know, do that knowing that you are in the adjoining room?"

"Hasn't stopped you before," she half muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." he said as he walked past her toward the door that led to his private balcony.

"Well, it's about time, don't you think?" Martha could be prying that was for sure, but she was right. "I'm so happy to see Beckett, but dear – what did you do to her? Was it that intense?"

Castle held his hands up, a look of both shock and disgust on his face. Certainly she didn't want to discuss his sex life. "I'm not THAT much of a kink, Mother." However, he enjoyed making her squirm as much as she did him. "After the gag-play and the whips..." She plugged her ears and started to hum some old show tune, which caused him to laugh. "No, really – a police chase got physical yesterday – someone involved with her Mother's case and..."

"Really?" Martha questioned. "And so is he in jail? Was last night a celebratory, well, you know, event?"

"No," he said, his face turning serious. "She let him get away." Rick placed his fingers to his temples. "Then she and Esposito got hauled into the twelfth by Gates and put on administrative leave. She resigned."

Martha gasped. "Oh, Richard, that's terrible. He's still out there? And WHAT? She resigned?"

He nodded. "She apparently walked around in the rain after that, and showed up here soaking wet and crying." As he spoke, he gathered up what he could find of her clothes and headed toward the utility area where the dryer sat. Martha followed. "She kissed me and told me she was sorry, over and over again and then – well." Even though he was a grown man, it still felt odd talking to his mother about his conquests.

"Richard, she's a good woman, don't screw this up with her."

He winked at his Mother. "Of course not."

The sudden opening of the front door of the loft alarmed them both as they heard Alexis screaming. "Dad! DAD! DAD? Please say you're here!"

Both Castle and Martha hurried out of the utility room to find the petite redhead panting, her eyes panicked and red-rimmed, her cheeks streaked with fresh tears.

"Oh my God, Dad. Thank God you're here – I just saw the news. Is everyone alright?"

Castle glanced down at his daughter. "Alexis, what are you talking about?"

She ran into his office and flipped on the television.

"_...reports are limited right now, but what we can confirm is that a small explosive device was detonated in the lobby of the Twelfth Precinct. Sources inside say that there was another device found located under a desk on the fourth floor. The bomb squad has successfully removed that package from the building, and it has been safely disarmed. This building, along with those in a one block radius have been evacuated until search teams can be sure that there are no other devices on any of the premises. We do know that one officer has been taken to the hospital with serious injuries, while several more are being treated on the scene. We'll have more on this late breaking story as it develops..."_

All three stood in stunned silence as they saw the pictures of the all too familiar building on the screen, small billows of smoke coming from the bottom floor windows and doorways.

"I've gotta call Ryan – make sure he's alright."

As he quickly dialed the number, his mind cataloged the others – Gates never showed up before ten. Esposito was suspended. Ryan was really the only other one he worked with in close proximity, and...

"Detective Ryan."

Castle sighed in relief. "Man, it's so good to hear your voice. You alright?" He could hear the hustle of activity in the background, interspersed with sirens.

Ryan sounded wearied. "Castle, they planted a bomb under Kate's desk and in the front lobby. Carpenter from Vice was downstairs when it went off – she's pretty messed up – they've taken her to Sinai and were going to see if they could save her leg."

Castle repeated. "Man, are you alright? Everyone else?"

"I've got a little cut on my right arm – I tried to help get Kelli out of the building and caught it on part of the door. Karpowski and Willingham are being treated for burns, but yeah – for the most part, everyone's still good."

Castle felt it was best to come clean to Ryan right now. "Hey, earlier – I wasn't exactly honest with you. Beckett, well I have heard from her. She's safe and sound. She's here. With me."

He could hear the relief on the other end of the phone. "Thank God, Castle. I guess after she found her apartment trashed when she got home, she needed someplace safe to stay." His concentration was lost after that last sentence. Someone had been in her apartment. They'd set a bomb at the precinct. It was happening all over again. Someone was out to kill Kate Beckett.

"Castle? You still there, man?"

"Oh, yeah," Castle mumbled, his eyes still glued to the television as he took in the sensory overload. "Someone trashed her apartment?"

Ryan replied. "Yeah, after I couldn't get either her or Javy to answer their phones, I called both you and Lanie. Javier stayed at Lanie's last night, and when I couldn't get Kate to answer, I went over there. Man, it looks like a war zone."

Castle walked with his phone back into his bedroom and shut the door. He could hear the water shutting off in his bathroom, and knew that Kate would be coming out any second. "Hey, Ryan – I think it might be for the best if, well, you know – I got Kate out of the city for a few days."

Ryan agreed. "Yeah, man, but if they know she's not at her place, they might be staking out yours. We can't take any chances."

"True." Castle grabbed a duffel from his closet and began to gather a few necessities from his drawers. "I'm going to need your help."

After he disconnected from the call, he grabbed his laptop and opened his browser. After fifteen minutes of feverish work, he slammed the lid shut right as Kate walked back into his room. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, actually I do." She looked so small in his robe. "Clothes?"

He stumbled as he stood from his bed and headed toward his door. "Um, yeah. Two things, though. Alexis is home and, well, you're going to have to make it without underwear, at least for a little while."

She laughed. "I figured that last part out earlier today, genius."

"OK, wait right here and I'll be right back."

Closing his bedroom door behind him, he walked into the great room where his mother and daughter were discussing the morning's events already.

"Richard, is Kate alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm just going to get her things."

Alexis looked up from the danish she was picking at. "Kate's here?"

Castle started to speak, but Martha interjected. "Oh yes, dear. She's – well, after everything that's happened this morning, she needed a place to freshen up, you know – explosions and all, and..."

"Good, I was so worried she was the one they'd taken to the hospital. I know how early she gets to the precinct, and I was worried sick that it was her or Dad they'd taken in."

"Nope, sorry kid," Castle said as he walked back into the room, Kate's clothes in the basket under his arm. "You're stuck with me forever."

Walking back into his room, he pulled the still warm clothes from the basket and handed them to her. "Kate, listen. Something's happened at the Twelfth. Get dressed and then join us in the great room. We've got to make some decisions."

Kate stopped to ask, but he looked at her. She could see the worry in his eyes. It was the same look he'd had on his face when he stood in her apartment and told her how much he loved her. "OK," she answered softly.

Ten minutes later, Kate emerged from his door, and Alexis immediately ran to her, wrapping her arms around the detective. She winced as Alexis squeezed a tender spot, but smiled.

"OK, so about the explosion."

Kate's face paled as she looked at Castle, but his eyes told her to go along. "Ryan is for sure it's mixed up with Johanna's case. They're going to put a protective detail on the building for the next two days, but..." He looked over at his mother and daughter. "...that's not going to be an issue for the two of you." Reaching for the documents he'd printed just moments earlier, he handed them to Alexis. "Happy Graduation."

She unfolded the papers and glanced up at her father. "Dad, seriously? A whole month in Europe?" She glanced over at her grandmother. "Gram, did you know about this?"

Martha looked at her son, then back to Alexis. "Of course, darling. You don't mind that I'm tagging along?"

Alexis was elated. "Of course not."

"You two leave tomorrow, so I suggest you get packed up tonight." Castle walked around to where she sat and wrapped his arm around her.

Alexis hugged her dad, then hurried upstairs to start gathering her things.

Kate's face immediately dropped as soon as they were out of sight. "Explosion? What the hell happened, Rick?"

He did his best to explain the situation to her, then looked at her. "Ryan's got the lead on this case now. Gates might have suspended you guys, but she's not taking the threat on one of her officer's lives lightly. They're setting up a detail on my building right now, and I've hired a private security service to serve as backup to that." He paused, as he knew this next part was going to be the most difficult one, not only for him to say, but for Kate to hear. "Kate, they've been in your apartment. Ryan said he was there earlier today and...we have to get you out of here, the sooner the better."

"They've what?" Her eyes once again shone with unshed tears. "My apartment?"

Castle nodded. "Ryan said it was ransacked."

"I've got to get over there and see if those bastards took anything, if they-"

He reached for her, gently pulling her into his arms. "Kate, no you don't. I know it's difficult, but we have to let this go, for now at least. What's most important right now is your safety – our safety." He lightly stroked her back as he heard her muffled sobs. "We've got to get out of here, Kate."

"What about my Dad?"

Castle pulled away slightly and lifted her chin. "He's going out to Arizona to visit your Uncle Rex for a few weeks. He said to tell you he loves you, and that this is for the best, Katie."

"What about us?"

Kissing her forehead, he pulled her to him once again. "Southampton Security is currently sweeping my house in the Hamptons. As soon as we get the all clear, we're headed that way."


End file.
